The subject matter herein relates generally to connector systems having power terminal connectors.
Power terminal connectors are used in different types of connector systems. One application is an automotive application, such as for connection to a battery of a vehicle. In some applications, spacing around the battery, such as above the battery, in front of the battery, to one side or the other of the battery, may be limited. There may not be room for a power terminal connector to extend into such space, or there may not be room around the battery to get a tool for connecting and un-connecting the power terminal connector to the power terminal of the battery. Additionally, connecting and un-connecting the power terminal connector to the power terminal of the battery may be time consuming or require special, expensive tools.
Some applications require touch safe connectors on both the header and plug sides of the power terminal connector to protect against inadvertent touching of the power carrying components of the power terminal connector. Touch safe tests are performed on the power terminal connectors to ensure compliance with safety regulations. The touch safe tests use a test tool to test compliance, which requires that the tool, which has certain dimensions, such as dimensions similar to a human finger, is incapable of touching the current carrying components of the power terminal connector. Current designs of such touch safe power terminal connectors are complex in design and have numerous components. The overall size of the touch safe power terminal connectors is big and are not robust.
A need remains for a touch safe power terminal connector that may be connected to a power terminal in an efficient manner. A need remains for a touch safe header assembly and touch safe power terminal connector with reduced part count, simple design, small size and/or robust design.